An Incomplete Package
by thelittlesthufflepuff
Summary: In a pod at the bottom of the ocean, best friends share what they thought would be their last moments on earth. when they manage to survive, Jemma can never look at Fitz the same way again, especially not after whet she found out, and what happened, during their time apart. will Jemma ever be able to tell him her big secret. Spoilers for seasons 1 and 2. M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost a year since she had seen him. He seemed to be doing well now, heck he'd even made a friend.

"It's good that he's found someone who gets him" Jemma Simmons thought to herself as she watched her former lab partner through a window in the playground.

She kept replaying their last conversation in her head.

"You left. I needed help. I needed help with the cloaking and the...the…lots of other things. You gave up on me"

She could hear the anger in his voice and see the hurt in his eyes. Simmons felt awful for leaving, but she couldn't tell him the real reason she left.

There was more to her leaving than just gathering Hydra intel. She wanted desperately to tell Fitz, but it was now top secret, sealed in an encrypted file somewhere safe. The file had been labeled an 0-8-4, but Jemma named him Jack Fitzsimmons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction borrowing the character from Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. produced by Mutant Enemy, Marvel Television, and ABC Studios. I do not own the characters featured in this story. **

Flashback one year, three months, and twenty four days.

Fitz and Simmons had just faced the worst betrayal they could imagine. Ward had released their pod into the ocean. Ward would later call it mercy, but Fitz and Simmons were calling it the end.

Fitz knew he wanted to be with Jemma until the end, he just didn't think the end would come so soon. While Jemma was unconscious he had been able to send out a weak distress signal on a secret SHIELD frequency, only moments after did he realize that no one was listening. Fitz had about an hour to come to terms with his fate when Jemma finally came to.

"What's happened?" Jemma asked groggily.

"We've sunk" he continued

"When we dropped the pod tried to compensate and reinforce the walls as we slowly sunk."

"So..." Jemma said perking up a bit "what's the plan then?"

They were at least 90 feet down, and he had broken his arm twice, the same two places he'd broken it in second grade. Fitz knew that they weren't going to make it out alive, but Jemma damn it, Jemma was so optimistic that he'd have a plan.

He couldn't get the words out, but Jemma was smart and Fitz was easy to read. She knew what he wasn't saying, that they would both die in the pod at the bottom of the ocean, together.

Jemma wiped a tear from her eye. There were so many things she still wanted to do, so many places to see, and so many discoveries to be made.

"What do you think it's like?" she asked

"To drown? Well I hear it's quite peaceful…"

"you know what I mean"

Fitz tried to comfort her with something his mum used to tell him when he was little.

"Mum says you shouldn't be afraid because, it's just like the way life was before you were born. Which wasn't so bad was it?"

Jemma of course one up'd him as usual.

"I like to think about the first law of thermodynamics. That no energy in the universe is created and none is destroyed, that every bit of energy inside, will go on to be a part of something else."

Fitz couldn't hold back any longer, if they were going to die he was going to tell her how he felt.

"That's beautiful Jemma" he shut his eyes and told himself to just get on with it already.

"Thanks Fitz but…"

"No" Fitz interrupted. Jemma was a bit taken aback, of course Fitz usually interrupted her, but she could tell that this was different.

"No…I mean…Jemma, you are beautiful, inside and out. And smart, god you are so smart, and kind. You're the only one who would talk to me at the Academy. I know back then we got off to a rough start back then but that's just because I had never met anyone as smart as I am. And it's not because you love homework more than life itself, Jemma it's because you are amazing, you're more than my best friend, you're so much more than that…and I…I…I love…"

Jemma had cut him off with a kiss before he could finish that thought. At first it was slow and passionate, Fitz wasn't quite sure what was going on but he gave in let the hormones take over. As she kissed him Jemma ran her hands through his curly hair, it had an amazing texture, why hadn't she run her hands through his hair more often? Oh, right, because up until now she had only thought of him as a best friend.

Fitz started kissing the side of her mouth, then her cheek, and down her neck. Did he know that was her sweet spot? Simmons guessed that the heavy and slight moan she'd let out when he started nibbling her ear must be a dead giveaway. Fitz ran his non injured hand up the back of her shirt, the skin on skin contact was more than Simmons could bear, if she didn't have him now she thought she'd explode.

Now normally in these situations Jemma would be level headed enough to insist on using a condom, but given the circumstances she was willing to let that one go. Simmons had known Fitz since they were teenagers, even though he was technically 23 days older, he didn't have much luck with dating at the Academy and Simmons was almost certain that he was still a virgin. "At least he won't die that way" she thought to herself.

She started biting at his neck while unbuttoning his shirt. "Since when does Fitz have chest hair?" she thought to herself, even though that made her want him more. Fitz was no longer the boy she'd met at the Academy, no, he was a man that stood up to his enemies and to his friends. Maybe Fitz was a Gryffindor after all.

Fitz let out a painful yell and Jemma stopped kissing him

"oh my gosh, what's wrong, I'm sorry, is this too soon…." She rambled.

Fitz silenced her with another kiss. "No, Jemma, you've just hit my bad arm"

Simmons giggled, wrapped Fitz's bad arm around her back and straddled his lap. Simmons could tell that he wanted this just as much as he did. He had started kissing her neck again as she tousled his hair. She knew that he wouldn't go all the way without her express permission. Fitz was a bit oblivious, but at least he was respectful.

"Fitz" she said

He stopped kissing her neck and looked into her eyes. His eyes, how she loved that she could always read him through his eyes. The way he looked at her, she knew she didn't love him the way he loved her, but these were their last moments on earth, and she wanted him.

"Fitz, I want this, I want you." Simmons slowly lowered them to the floor of the pod.

Fitz stopped all motion and just stared at her, god, she was the most beautiful thing in the world. And the fact that she wanted him just made it all the more lovely. He grabbed her tight with his good arm and crushed his mouth to hers, trying to portray every emotion he had in that one instant. She ran her arms up the inside of his shirt and bloody hell if he almost didn't blow it right there.

She slowed down, looking in his eyes as her hands dipped into the waistband of his pants, deftly undoing his belt. As she went for the button of his pants, he gasped and she stopped, thinking that she'd hurt him again.

Fitz shook his head, his whole body was trembling,

"Jemma, I…I've never…" she placed a finger on his lips silencing the words she already knew.

"Don't worry love, I know" she said as she smoothly situated both of them, watching as his eyes grew bigger with each second. She was barely moving and yet suddenly, everything changed.

Tingly heat spread throughout both of them as he twined his fingers through her hair. "It's only every been you, Jemma." He whispered as he shuddered and clung to her, hoping that maybe, just maybe, this wasn't the end, but just the beginning.

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading, this chapter was written with the help of my dear friend Christie.


End file.
